Dream
by Neverland Child
Summary: I've always dreamed about meeting my dad again. I haven't seen him in six years... And I'm already beginning to forgot what he looks like. But... I never thought I see him again like this. Sequel to Wish.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

The grey streets were abandoned. No one was in sight. The hollow wind blew through the old streets, carrying leaves and old trash as it went, winding them up, before dropping them back onto the ground, back to where they started. The place wasn't much more than an abandoned mental hospital, complete with old rusty cells, never ending hallways, and deteriorating walls. No one ever came here, most people saw no point. But only a few knew that this hospital wasn't abandoned.

It was occupied.

There were rooms, rooms full of wacky, disturbing objects that would only be found inside of nightmares. There were maps upon maps stacked up in rooms, with funny props that most would laugh at, but few would have the right to shudder at. There were clown faces everywhere, there silly faces sending shivers down your spin as you see someone has spray painted angry eyebrows onto their faces, making them look like they just came out of Hell.

People were locked up inside of the cells, moaning, groaning, just waiting to be taken out. Some of them knew they never would escape, while others knew that they would soon be called on for jobs, ask to do the most horrifying things and make sure the authorities couldn't trace it back to this place.

Two men walked through the halls, guns in hand, ready if any of the crazy's in the cages tried to break out. But the men seemed oddly relaxed because they were just as insane as the others. They wore suits, but they seemed to be mocking them, since they were all messed up and sloppily put on. They continued to walk down the halls, then up the metal staircase and down the halls to a certain room, where others like them hung out. But today, the room was empty, all that was there was a scary clown face, mouth opened wide, its sharp teeth forming a terrifying smile.

One of them men walked up to the face and seemed to be speaking into its mouth as he said, "Hey, I've got a message for the Joker. Tell him everything's in place and we'll be robbing the bank tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One**_

The night loomed over Gotham, the clouds gather to make a faint misty, fogging out the moon. Shadows were cased over the dark alleys, hiding whoever might be there. Whoever was there might as well stay there, not because they wanted too, but because they were scared. Up in the sky, illuminating the clouds like a beacon of hope was the Bat symbol. It told the people of Gotham that they were being protected and while others saw it as hope, other shook their heads.

But tonight, crimes were being held in a parking garage. The parking garage was pretty much empty – the perfect place to meet up. Two black SUV's pulled up into the garage, parking on the top floor. Bodyguard emerged from the cars along with a man with tan, leathery skin, dark hair and a beard framing his jaw. One of the bodyguards nudged him and pointed to the Bat symbol in the sky and the man simply shrugged, as if he didn't care.

Parked by the opposite wall of the SUV's was a battered, white van. The black haired men eyed it, right as the body guards opened the trunk to the SUV, letting out a group of Rottweiler's. The man laughed, scratched the dogs ears and kissing them. "My princes," He said, greeting the dogs as if they could understand him.

A bodyguard opens the trunk to the second SUV, pulling out a skinny, wide eyed man by his hair. The man kicked furiously and breathed quickly as the bodyguard dragged him over to the battered van. He tossed the scared man onto the ground as the man kicked around wildly, babbling and yelling, "No! Get 'em off me! Off me!"

The rear door to the van open and too scruffy thugs emerge, carrying large guns, jumping out and holding the doors open, as if waiting for someone else to come out behind them.

The black haired man gestured to the man kicking around wildly on the floor, saying in a rather thick Russian accent, "Look! Look what your drugs did to my customers!"

A black figured walked forward from the back of the van, saying, "Buyers beware…" And, none other than the Scarecrow walked out, hopping to the ground, still dressed in a suit with his mask over his head as always. "I told your men my compound would take you places. I never said they'd be places you wanted to go."

"My business is _repeated_ customers," The Russian man said, crossing his arms over his chest, angry and not impressed.

"If you don't like what I have to offer, buy from someone else," the Scarecrow said, as if this was a normal thing. He paused, before saying, "Assuming Batman left anyone else to buy from."

As the word 'Batman' left his mouth, it seemed to send tension throughout everyone standing there. Suddenly, the dogs started barking madly, knowing that someone else who wasn't apart of this little meet up was there. While a few of the guards seemed to have fear struck into their hearts, the Russian man smiled as he said, "My dogs are hungry!"

In the shadows, there was silhouette of a man with bat ear poking out of his head. The man smiled and clasps his hands, saying, "Too bad there is only one of you!"

Suddenly, a bodyguard standing near the van was sucked into the shadows, making the black haired man stop laughing. Then another was tossed over the railing that separated each floor of the garage – all by different silhouettes. One turned and brought out a gun, shooting it straight at the Russian man as the Scarecrow jumped out of shooting range. The thugs whipped out their guns and started firing as the Scarecrow laughed to himself, saying, "That's not him!" Everyone who'd ever dealt with the real Batman knew he never used guns.

"Loose the dogs!" The Russian man shouted and the bodyguards that had been holding the dogs down, let them go. They ran for one of the Bats, attacking him as the Scarecrow opened the drivers door to the van. He felt someone tape him on the shoulder and he whipped around, spraying the attacker in the face with fear gas. The attacker was yet another false Batman. The false Bat screamed and fell to the floor as he inhaled the fear gas.

Just then, a car (well, more like a tank) came bursting through the wall. Under his mask, the Scarecrow smirked. The Tumbler had just come bursting through into the parking garage. "Now that's more like it," The Scarecrow said, watching as the thugs shot at the Tumbler, trying to see if it would do anything. Nothing happened and they held off.

Suddenly, the Tumbler fired, sending a fire ball into the wall of the garage, flames flying everywhere. If all the thugs hadn't been so occupied with the explosion from the Tumbler, they would have noticed the small, black figure of a girl that jumped out of the Tumbler, running into the shadows, hiding.

The Scarecrow jumped into the van, putting it in reverse and speeding away from the fight scene, hoping to escape. The Russian man did the same, jumping into his SUV, gun still out and loaded to protect himself. In the shadows, more false Bats creped, closing in on the thugs, some of them still having guns.

Too bad this was when the real Batman showed up.

Batman grabbed the false Bat, knocking him out to get him out of the way. One of the Scarecrow's thugs came at Batman, but he grabbed him and knocked his head onto the metal railing. Another one came out him, and he did the same. As the other bodyguards and thugs ran for cover, the Rottweiler's continued to attack the false Bats. A silhouette of a girl appeared from the shadows as one of the false Bat's yelled as the dogs attacked. She shot the man with a tranquilizer, knocking him out and making some of the dogs let go.

Batman approached, and the dogs picked up on his sent. One growled furiously as he ran at him before sinking his teeth into Batman's arm. He let out a yell, taken by surprise, before simply tossing the dog to the side, making it let go.

As soon as this happened, the girl laughed. "Aw, did the little doggie hurt you?" She said in a teasing tone.

Batman rolled his eyes, saying, "Shut up already," while holding the arm that had been bitten. But, he didn't see that the Scarecrow was backing his van right up toward him, about the run into him.

The girl's eyes went wide as she saw the van and shouted, "Look out!" Batman's head snapped up right as the van crashed into him and the girl darted out of the way, avoiding the tall end of the van as it almost hit her as well. But Batman held onto the van instead of jumping off and away as the van drove forward. The girl ran after the van as fast as she could, shouting something at Batman, but he couldn't hear her. From his glove, some kind of break in device was retracted and he shoved it into the side of the van, slowly pulling down and revealing a gap as he tried to break into the van.

The Scarecrow must have seen this because he swerved toward one of the poles in the middle of the parking garage, bumping Batman into it and knocking him off the van. With a gruff _Oof!_ Batman was flung to the concrete floor, and as he got to his feet, the girl ran up to him, giggling.

"Nice fall," She commented, sounding like she was trying to hold back laughter. Batman gave her a glare and she put her hands up in the air, as if to surrender. "Okay, I'm shutting up."

Batman rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked over to the railing that protected normal pedestrians from the ramp that lead out of the parking garage. He climbed up onto it and the girl crossed her arms across her chest, giggling as she said, "This is going to fun to watch."

Batman looked down, waiting waiting waiting as he heard the van getting closer and closer – and then he jumped. The girl peered over the railing's edge, watching as he slammed down onto the rooftop of the van, making it come to a stop. She laughed, shaking her head, not seeing that one of the false Bats had woken up and seen the whole thing.

"Who does he think he is?" He muttered, trying to bring himself to his feet. The girl whipped around as he said that and smirked, as if she knew a big secret. She opened her mouth, and said with the up most confidence:

"He's Batman."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**Okay, there's my lame attempt and trying to recreate the garage scene from "The Dark Knight".**

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am back. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and there will be more, I promised. I do like to take a while to write my chapters to make sure everything sounds right, looks nice, and that there are no grammar mistakes (Although a few like to find their way into the chapter sometimes.)**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!  
~| Neverland Child |~**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello everyone!**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in a few months. And I am ssoo sorry! I've been super busy with life! Sorta got a job, the parts for my ballet I'm in were released and I've been working super hard on my part, and I'm doing NaNoWriMo – you all remember that little thing don't you? :D**

**So basically, for NaNo, I have to write a novel with 50,000 words or more in it by the end of November, so FanFiction isn't super important to me right now. **

**If you guys want to keep up on what the heck I'm doing, check me out on YouTube!**

** channel/UC15esA0b0pHPLaoIFmzenZg**

**I update vlogs of what's going on with NaNo and such other stuff.**

**Thank you for your patience! Farfarren all!**

**~| Neverland Child |~**


End file.
